FF7 Ramble...TAKE TWO!!
by SilverWinglie
Summary: *Request* After marrying Vincent, what happens at the honeymoon? And why does Vincent return in a grass skirt?!?
1. Default Chapter

~Someone asked for a sequel on my last FF7 Ramble. At first, I figured that I wouldn't dare to do that...'cause someone flamed the first one! *Death glare* They said that no one reads self-insertion fics, and I just got one thing to say to them...WHY DID *YOU* READ IT, THEN?!?!?!? I will admit, some o' the ones I do are pretty lame. But, I suppose...YOU ASKED FOR IT!!! You just HAD to go and tempt me, you unknown flamer! And now, you will SUFFER!!! Here goes nothing! *Evil cackle*  
~Silver~  
  
  
"What's in Store for Mr. and Mrs. Valentine???"  
  
***  
(Scene opens at the Seventh Heaven bar...)  
  
Cid: *Leaning on the counter, wailing. Countless empty glasses are strewn around him* "And then..." *Sniffle* "Just like that..." *Sniff* "He...he said...I do!"  
  
Tifa: *Pours him another drink* "Don't worry about it, Cid. The yaoi authors still think you and Vincent are together."  
  
Cid: *Smacks the counter* "That's just it! We aren't!" *Sweeps his arm across the counter, sending glasses flying everywhere* "And all because of that stupid Winglie girl! What *is* a Wingly, anyway???"  
  
Tifa: *Picking glasses up off the floor* "I think they're from another game. LoD, I think."  
  
Barret: *Leans back in his chair towards Cid* "Y'know, Highwind, if ya really want, I could lend ya Cloud fer a day!"  
  
Cloud: *Walks in wearing a prom gown, carrying a pineapple* "What's that, honey?"  
  
Barret: "I was jus' wondering if you wanna spend the day with Cid."  
  
Cloud: *Shakes his head* "No, Ophellia wants me to watch Junior today, so I can't. Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
Tifa: *Looks at Cloud* "Remind me, please, who's Ophellia?"  
  
Cloud: *Glares at Tifa* "Ophellia is my wife!"  
  
Barret: *Whispering to Tifa* "The watermelon, remember? They had a baby pineapple. That's Junior. Don't forget it, or Cloud'll rip your head off."  
  
Tifa: *Stares at Cloud strangely, then shakes her head* "How can Cloud and a watermelon..."  
  
*The door suddenly bangs open*  
  
All: *Look*  
  
Silver: *Waltzes in wearing a Hawaiian lei, grass skirt, and coconut top* "Aloha! We're back!"  
  
Vincent: *Walks in behind her, wearing basically the same outfit...* "..."  
  
All: "?"  
  
Tifa: "Vincent - Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
Vincent: *Turns his head and glares at the wall* "Silver said I wasn't getting into the spirit of..."  
  
Silver: *Spreads her arms* "Costa Del Sol!" *Puts a finger on her cheek* "Vinny babe, what does that translate to again?"  
  
Vincent: *Sigh* "I think it's The Sun Castle. Why does it even matter?"  
  
Silver: *Shrugs* "Just wondering." *Shoves Vincent into the next room* "Now go get changed! You're scaring everybody!"  
  
All: *Stare*  
  
Silver: *Rubs her hands together* "Anyway, what's happened since Vinny and I left? Is Sephiroth outta the hospital yet?"  
  
Barret: *Shakes his head* "Nope. Jus' as soon as the docs think he'll be alright..." *Points at Cloud* "Mr. Watermelon over there goes and drops some heavy fruit on him."  
  
Cloud: *Shrugs* "Well, Ophellia's slippery, and Junior's just a bundle of energy. He loves to squirm around."  
  
Tifa: *Puts a hand to her forehead* "We really need to get that guy some mental help..."  
  
Cid: "Well, I like him anyways." *Looks at Cloud* "Are we still on for tomorrow?"  
  
Cloud: *Nods* "You bet, big guy!"  
  
Cait Sith: *Walks in* "I just want you to know that all of this is quite disturbing."  
  
Yuffie: *Bounds in after him, dragging Red 13 on a leash* "Yeah! Can't you guys go one day without acting so yaoi? I mean, come on! Vincent is the most un-gay one of the bunch!"  
  
Red 13: *Snaps at the leash* "Let me go, Yuffie!" *Sighs and looks at Tifa* "I know. And just look at his figure. How feminine."  
  
Silver: *Eyes flash red* "That's NOT his fault! I'll have you know that Vincent is very, very ma..."  
  
Vincent: *Walks back in* "Very what?"  
  
Silver: *Blush* "Nothing..."  
  
All: *Surround Silver* "What? What? WHAT?"  
  
Silver: *Backs away, chuckling nervously* "Wow, you're all like a bunch of teenage girls at a slumber party..."  
  
Red 13: *Gives her a sideways glance* "I resent that statement." *Finally tears the leash off*  
  
Yuffie: *Puts her hands on her hips* "Anyway, he's very what? I'm a teenage girl, so tell me!"  
  
Silver: *Hesitates* "Well...I was gonna say very masculine..."  
  
All: *Groan*  
  
Tifa: "That's all? No juicy facts? Nothing to gossip about?" *Grabs Silver and shakes her* "For heaven's sake, you just got back from a honeymoon with him! Spill the details!!!"  
  
Barret: *Empties a glass in 0.5 seconds, and slams the glass down on the table* "Yeah. After seeing him come back in a grass skirt, we gotta figure that something interesting happened..."  
  
Silver: "Well..." *Pause* "You really want to hear about it?"  
  
All: *Nod*  
  
Silver: "Well, it all began at the altar..."  
  
***  
(Flashback - Starts at the chapel where they got married)  
  
Silver: *Grabs Vincent's wrist and drags him down the aisle at top speed* "Costa Del Sol, here we come!"  
  
Vincent: *Wince* "Be gentle...please? I only have one hand left..."  
  
Silver: *Does a 360 and grabs his other wrist* "Then it won't matter if this one gets ripped off! You can just repair it!"  
  
Vincent: "That's not the point..."  
  
Silver: *Chucks him into a limo* "Like it? I rented it!" *Leaps in after him*  
  
Vincent: *Hurls Silver back out of the limo, and follows her* "No, at least let me plan some part of this." *Takes out a cell phone*  
  
Silver: *Wide eyes* "Since when do you have a celly?"  
  
Vincent: *Shrugs* "I don't know." *Dials the phone* "Yeah...the chapel down near town hall...uh-huh...nope...no, we don't need that...yes, please hurry...no, we're going to Costa Del Sol...look, it's not your job to critisize, just to do what the customer says...uh-huh...party of two...no, two people...yes, thank you." *Hangs up*  
  
Silver: "What was that all about?"  
  
Vincent: *Waves off Silver's limo* "Oh, they think we're strange for renting..."  
  
Tifa: *Just walked out of the chapel* "What's going on?"  
  
Everyone Else: *Walks out*  
  
Vincent: "Like I started to say, the company thinks we're strange for requesting a vehicle en route to Costa Del Sol."  
  
Tifa: *Looks down the street* "Why? What'd you rent? A..." *Almost falls over* "HERSE????"  
  
Silver: *Whacks Vincent* "Now that just takes all the romance outta it!"  
  
Vincent: "What's wrong with it?"  
  
Barret: *Chokes*  
  
Silver: *Runs off down the street after her limo, and manages to flag it down. She opens the door and starts to climb in*   
  
Vincent: "What're you doing?"  
  
Silver: *Shouting up the street* "Take the smelly old herse if you want to! I'm taking the limo!"  
  
Vincent: *Shouting down the street* "FINE!" *Climbs in the herse*  
  
Silver: *Sticks her nose in the air and climbs into the limo*  
  
Yuffie: *Shakes her head* "Those two are gonna have a great deal of trouble together."  
  
Silver's Limo: *Takes off*  
  
Vincent: *Leaps out of the herse* "Wait a minute! I thought you were bluffing!"  
  
Limo: *Keeps driving*  
  
Vincent: *Sighs, then morphs into Chaos* "Wait for me, you brat!!!" *Flies off after the limo*  
  
Cloud: *Stares after them* "Well, Ophellia and I think that they're off to a rough start."  
  
Cid: *Blows his nose on Red 13's mane* "It's terrible! My Vinny-poo!"  
  
Barret: *Pats his shoulder* "C'mon. Let's go to the Seventh Heaven..."  
  
Cid: *Wails* "And drown our $&*^*#&%*&%$*&#*^ sorrows!"  
  
***  
(At Costa Del Sol...)  
  
Silver: *Leaps out of the limo in a bikini* "Wooo! Fun!!!"  
  
Vincent: *Climbs out in khakis and a Hawaiian shirt* ~Surprising, eh?~ "Silver, just when did we get changed?"  
  
Silver: *Shrugs* "It's a ramble. Who cares?" *Walks over to Vincent* "You're being way to uptight...Show some neck for once!" *Unbuttons his shirt* "Much better."  
  
Vincent: *Shivers* "But I'm cold."  
  
Silver: *Grabs his wrist* "Probably because you're dead. Besides, we're in Costa Del Sol! How can you *possibly* be cold?" *Drags him away from the limo* "So, where to?"  
  
Girl Sitting on Plane: "Hey, hot stuff!"  
  
Guy Sitting on Plane: "Yo babe! Wanna come back to my place?"  
  
Silver: *Glares at them*  
  
Vincent: "That's very rude. We are on our honeymoon!"  
  
Girl on Plane: "So? Doesn't matter to me!"  
  
Silver: *Suddenly charges like an angry bull and sends her into orbit*  
  
Guy on Plane: *Shrieks like a wussie, jumps into the plane and flies off*  
  
Vincent: *Sweatdrop* "Right." *Grabs Silver's wrist and hauls her off* "Let's go find our hotel."  
  
Silver: *Big grin* "Okay!"  
  
***  
(Tourist info booth...)  
  
Tour Guide: "...And so, you have a choice of the hotel with the bar, or the hotel with the bathroom, or, if you're rich, the hotel with a bathroom and a bar!"  
  
Vincent: *Looks confused*  
  
Silver: *Punches the desk* "Who do you think we are? I know what the hotel with the bathroom is!"  
  
Tour Guide: *Chuckles*  
  
Vincent: (?) "What is it, Silver?"  
  
Silver: *Glares at Vincent* "Ever been to the Wall Market?"  
  
Vincent: (O.o) "Oh."  
  
Silver: *Glares at the tour guide* "He is not paying me! We just got married!"  
  
Tour Guide: *Chuckles* "Suuuuuuuure."  
  
Silver: "And we are *not* going to a hotel with a bar!"  
  
Vincent: "So...that rules out all three hotels...now what?"  
  
Tour Guide: *Looks smug* "Now what indeed! Ever heard of the Honeybee Inn? Why not go there?"  
  
Silver: *Grabs the Tour Guide by the throat* "Why you little..."  
  
Vincent: *Grabs Silver by the top of her bikini and drags her off* "Come on. We'll stay on the beach."  
  
Silver: "Ooo, romantic!" *Frown* "But...public!" *Struggles with her bikini top* "For Lifestream sake, Vincent! Ease up! I'm losin' my top!"  
  
Vincent: *Lets go* "Sorry."  
  
***  
(The beach...)  
  
Silver: *Laying on the sand* "..."  
  
Vincent: *Buried in the sand* "Ah, like the tombs of ancient Egyptian kings. Indeed, am I worthy of such? Certainly not. A simple wooden box would suffice. Oh, to imagine the happiness this brings me..."  
  
Silver: "...Vincent?"  
  
Vincent: "Yeah?"  
  
Silver: "Shut up. Your morbidness is starting to freak me out."  
  
Vincent: "..."  
  
Silver: "..."  
  
Vincent: *Whispering* "It is just as if I were buried alive in the Temple of the Ancients..."  
  
Silver: "For the last time, shut...HEY!"  
  
Vincent: *Sits up straight, sending sand flying* "What?!"  
  
Silver: "I just figured out what we can do! I don't have money, you don't have money, but we gotta eat, so...we'll dine and dash!"  
  
Vincent: "No, I'm not gonna..."  
  
Silver: *Grabs him by the back of the shirt* "Come on!"  
  
***  
(At the restaurant...)  
  
Silver: *Kicks Vincent under the table* "Ready...set...GO!"  
  
All: *Turn and stare*  
  
Silver: *Looks around* "Eh-heh heh. Go and get some more *napkins* Honey..."  
  
Vincent: *Blank look* "But I thought we were gonna dine and dash...?"  
  
All: *Gasp*  
  
Silver: *Playfully punches Vincent, a bit on the hard side* "NO, we're NOT, you big kidder!" *Yanks his ear over to her mouth* "And not another word. People are staring."  
  
Vincent: *Yanks himself free and sits back up, glaring*  
  
Waiter: *Walks over to their table* "Your check." *Places a check on the table*  
  
Silver: *Tentatively flips it over* "Why, this is ludicrious! Absolutely absurd!"  
  
Vincent: "..." *Looks at the check* "Holy Jenova..."  
  
Silver: "I DEMAND TO SPEAK WITH THE MANAGER!!!!"  
  
Waiter: *Sweatdrop* "The prices are what they are. I'll leave you two to figure it out." *Walks away*  
  
Silver: *Sniggers quietly*  
  
Vincent: "What?"  
  
Silver: *Pulls a cockroach out of her pocket and puts it on her plate* "Vinny-when I scream, that's your cue to call for help."  
  
Vincent: "I won't to it!"  
  
Silver: "Come on. Would you rather wash dishes?"  
  
Vincent: "In this case, yes."  
  
Silver: *Half-hissing* "Do you know what happens to machinery when it gets wet, Vinny dearest? It malfunctions. It blows up and malfunctions."  
  
Vincent: *Looks at his arm, then at Silver* "Blows up?"  
  
Silver: *Evil glint in her eye* "Yup. Ka-boom! If you know what I mean."  
  
Vincent: *Gulp* "Okay. I'll do it."  
  
Silver: *Nods* "Good." *Starts screaming bloody blue murder*  
  
All: *Either leap from their tables or clap their hands over their ears*  
  
Vincent: "Help, oh help us! For the love of Hojo, help us!"  
  
Silver: *Pause* "You sound like a wussie." *Continues shrieking*  
  
Vincent: "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!"  
  
Silver: *Dark chuckle* "Muuuuuch better."  
  
Manager: *Runs over* "What is going on over here?!?"  
  
Silver: *Shrieking*  
  
Vincent: *Points at Silver's plate* "There's some sort of bug in her food!"  
  
Manager: *Pokes the bug*  
  
Bug: *Squirm*  
  
Manager: "Sacre-bleu!" *Falls over in a dead faint*  
  
Silver: *Stops shrieking, leaps up, grabs Vincent's arm, and runs for her life*  
  
All: *Stare*  
  
***  
Go to chapter TWO!!! 


	2. Chapter Two...

***CHAPTER TWO!!!***  
***  
  
(Back on the beach)  
  
Silver: "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
Vincent: "I feel bad."  
  
Silver: "What, was it something you ate? 'Cause I tell you, that stuff was not high-quality..."  
  
Vincent: "No, I feel guilty."  
  
Silver: "..." *Stare* "Oh. Well...I can't think of anything to say to that."  
  
Vincent: "Maybe we should go back and pay?"  
  
Silver: "With what, pray tell?"  
  
Vincent: *Shrug*  
  
Silver: *Looks up at the sky* "It's getting dark, you know."  
  
Vincent: "Oh. So...how long have we been married, now?"  
  
Silver: "About sixteen hours."  
  
Vincent: *Sigh* "I thought it was longer." *Rubs his eyes* "I think this whole ordeal is making me get old prematurely."  
  
Silver: "Prematurely? Vincent, you're fifty-seven years old."  
  
Vincent: "Well...technically, I'm only twenty-seven."  
  
Silver: *Nod* "Which is a good think. You'll never be an old wartbag."  
  
Vincent: "..." *Chuckle* "But you'll be an old hag, eh?"  
  
Silver: *Punch* "I resent that!"  
  
Vincent: "Ow." *Punch*  
  
Silver: "HEY!" *Punch*  
  
Vincent: *Punch*  
  
Silver: *Smack*  
  
Vincent: *Scratch*  
  
Silver: *Claw*  
  
Vincent: *Scrape*  
  
Silver: *Wraps her arms around Vincent, giggling*  
  
Vincent: "ACK!" *Falls over*  
  
Silver: *Giggle*  
  
Vincent: *Smack*  
  
Silver: *Stumbles back, whimpering*  
  
Vincent: "What? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Silver: *Rubs her cheek ruefully* "I was just trying to heat things up, you know..."  
  
Vincent: "...oh. That's what that whole hugging thing was all about."  
  
Silver: *Whimper*   
  
Vincent: *Pats her shoulder* "You have to remember that I spent thirty years in a coffin. My memory's not that great."  
  
Silver: *Sniffle* "So I noticed!"  
  
Vincent: *Huggle*  
  
Silver: *Big ol' grin* "Aww...Vinny..." *Huggle/tackle*  
  
Vincent: *Kiss*  
  
Silver: *Starts to kiss Vincent back, but pauses* "Waitaminute..."  
  
*A camera flashes*  
  
Silver: *Climbs to her feet and starts beating up the tourists* "You bunch of sickos! Can't we enjoy a honeymoon without you people flashing cameras at us??? You make me sick!!!"  
  
Tourists: *Run for their lives*  
  
Silver: *Turns back to Vincent* "Now, where were..."  
  
Vincent: *Soft snore*  
  
Silver: "...we." *Sighs and sits down* "Vincent?" *Tap* "Vincent?" *Shake* "VINNY?!?"  
  
Vincent: "SnooooRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!" *Rolls over* "Let me sleep."  
  
Silver: "No!" *Poke*  
  
Vincent: "I said, let me sleep."  
  
Silver: "NOT TONIGHT, BUDDY!" *Smack*  
  
Vincent: *Rolls back over and holds his claws a half-centimeter away from Silver's face* "Let me sleep."  
  
Silver: *Gulp* "Okay, sure, whatever. Did I say you couldn't sleep? I don't remember saying that...you go right ahead. Sweet dreams."  
  
Vincent: *Grumbles, rolls back over, and falls asleep*  
  
Silver: *Lays down with a sigh* "Oh well." *Falls asleep* 


	3. Chapter Three...The Conclusion!!!

Finally, the third and final chapter is done! Somehow, the original got deleted. *Sob* And I've been too lazy to redo it. But...I had to finish it. It's been haunting me. So here it is, better than the original, but worse in some ways. Oh well. I wish I'd remembered the whole thing.  
  
***  
  
(...Some time after they've fallen asleep...)  
  
Restaurant Manager: *Kicks Silver* "Wake up, you dirty thief!"  
  
Silver: *Waves absently, still half-asleep* "No, no...you're looking for Yuffie..."  
  
Restaurant Manager: "WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
Silver: *Sits straight up* "What? What?!"  
  
Manager: *Glowers* "I know that you two stole that food! That stupid cockroach trick is as old as me!"  
  
*A crowd starts to gather*  
  
Manager: "So either pay your debt or wash dishes!"  
  
Silver: *Whining* "But we don't have any money!"  
  
Vincent: *Blinks awake* "Wha...what's going on?"  
  
Manager: *Pokes Silver's nose irritably* "It's dishes, then!"  
  
Silver: "Ummm....ummmmmmm..." *Grabs Vincent's arm and jerks it forward*  
  
Vincent: "!"  
  
Silver: "We can't wash dishes! This arm is mechanical, and it'll get ruined!"  
  
Vincent: "..." *Yanks his arm away* "Just stop doing that."  
  
Manager: *Looks thoughtful* "Hmm. Well then, maybe you could help attract the business that I lost because of your insect display."  
  
Silver: *Grin* "Ah, advertising! I'm in! Do you know, I was in a commercial once for a motorcycle shop..."  
  
Vincent: *Clamps a hand over her mouth* "That's enough. Nobody cares."  
  
Manager: *Nods* "Damn straight. Now, be down at the restaurant, eight a.m. sharp! If you're late, I'll call the cops." *Storms off*  
  
Vincent: *Removes his hand* "See? I told you stealing wasn't right."  
  
Silver: *Lays back and waves him off* "No sweat, Vinny. We just gotta put in a nine-to-five, or, rather, eight-to-four and we're all set. On with the honeymoon!"  
  
Vincent: *Sigh* "If you say so." *Lies down and closes his eyes* "I just hope it's as easy as you say. I'd hate to think that I'd wind up doing something humiliating."   
  
Silver: "Don't worry. They wouldn't make us do anything *too* bad, would they?"  
  
Vincent: "Mmmm."  
  
Silver: "Well, goodnight."  
  
Both: *Fall asleep*  
  
***  
(The next day, in front of the restaurant)  
  
Vincent: *In a grass skirt and coconut top, dancing the hula* "I thought you said we wouldn't be humiliated."  
  
Silver: *In the same attire, also dancing* "Aw, come on! This is kinda fun, y'know?" *Slaps Vincent on the back* "We gotta keep singing or he'll come out and whip us with a dishtowel again, so put a little of that dead heart of yours into it!"  
  
Vincent: *Sighs*  
  
Both: *Hula-ing and singing foolishly* "Eat at Joe's, it's really nice, and the bread is thickly sliced!"  
  
Vincent: *Pause* "This is a stupid song."  
  
Silver: "I know it sucks, but oh well. We'll look back on this and laugh. Next verse!"  
  
Both: "Eat at Joe's, it's really nice, and the owner does not have lice!"  
  
Vincent: "Ewwww......"  
  
Silver: "Shut up and just keep singing! Keep your opinions to yourself!"  
  
Random Man: *Walks by, oggling Silver's, ummmm...coconut top. Pauses a moment*  
  
Vincent: *Pauses in mid-song and shoots him a death glare*  
  
Random Man: *Eyes travelling downwards...*  
  
Silver: *Looks up and notices him* "HEY!" *Eyes flash* "Stop it! Keep walking!"  
  
Random Man: *Grins in a manner that suggests that he is *not* thinking of nice things...*  
  
Cop: *Happens to walk by*  
  
Silver: "Hey! Police guy! This man is GAWKING at me!"  
  
Random Man: *Squeaks and runs for his life*  
  
Cop: *Stops and oggles Silver*  
  
Silver: *Stops dancing and clenches her fists by her sides, grinding her teeth* "HEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vincent: "Uh-oh..." *Steps away...far away* "This is bad."  
  
Cop: *Oggling*  
  
Silver: *Raging*  
  
Cop: *Turns his eyes and starts oggling Vincent*  
  
Silver: *Smoke coming from her ears...* "Oh, NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!" *Attacks the cop - tackling him*  
  
Vincent: *Staring*  
  
Cop: *Wailing for mercy as Silver punches away at him, while sitting on his back*   
  
Other Cops: *Look over, see the chaos, drop their donuts and run over to...watch the spectacle*  
  
Cop One: "I bet on the coconut girl!" *Chuckle*  
  
Cop Two: "Nah. The cop'll get her."  
  
Cop Three: "This reminds me of a dirty movie I rented once."  
  
Other Cops: "Yeahhhhhh..."  
  
Manager: *Runs out of the restaurant* "Good GOD! Someone help that cop!"  
  
Cop: *Shrieking*  
  
Silver: *Still punching away*  
  
Other Cops: "Help? Oh...alright..." *Run over to help the cop*  
  
Vincent: "Oh for the love of..." *Runs over, grabs Silver by the arm, and drags her off* "Let's GO!"  
  
Silver: *Stumbling along behind Vincent* "But I want to KILL HIM!!!"  
  
Vincent: "No! Now's not the time!" *Rips a cell phone out of his pocket and dials*  
  
Silver: "Hey, Vinny! When'd you get a celly?"  
  
Vincent: "Never mind!" *Holds it up to his ear* "Hello? Yeah. Is that herse I ordered before still available? Great. I want it at Costa Del Sol, ASAP. Meaning, NOW! Alright. Thanks." *Turns off the phone and puts it back into his pocket*  
  
Silver: "Whee! A getaway car!" *Almost trips*  
  
Herse: *Comes screeching up right in front of them. The back window through which a coffin is shoved opens*   
  
Vincent: *Leaps inside, followed by Silver*  
  
*The back window shuts, and Silver and Vincent head to the back seats*  
  
Vincent: "Go! The Seventh Heaven Bar, in Midgar! Now now now!"  
  
Herse: *Screeches off*  
  
Silver: *Rolls down the side window and sticks her head out*  
  
Cops: *Still chasing frantically*  
  
Silver: *Sticks her fingers in the corners of her mouth, stretching it widely, and sticks her tongue out at them* "NYAH! I win!"  
  
*Approaching sign...*  
  
CLANG!!!!!  
  
Silver: "OW!" *Ducks back into the herse, rubbing the back of her head* "Owie..."  
  
***  
(Back at the Seventh Heaven)  
  
Silver: *Waving her arms* "And that's how it happened!"  
  
All: *Staring*  
  
Vincent: "All in all, it was a trip to remember. In a traumatizing sort of way, of course."  
  
Silver: *Hugs Vincent's arm melodramatically* "But I never got what a wife is supposed to get on her honeymoon!"  
  
Vincent: "Not that you'll ever. Keep dreaming."  
  
Silver: *Pouts*  
  
Vincent: *Goes to leave the room, Silver still hanging off his arm*  
  
Silver: "Not even for a little bit? I mean, we're married! Come onnnnnnnnnn!"  
  
Vincent: *Ignores Silver while she keeps on whining and begging incessantly, until they can't be heard anymore*  
  
Cid: *Downs his fiftieth beer* "Well, at least she's not gettin' what I'm not gettin'." *Stands up, stretches, and heads for the door* "I think I'll go out and shoot myself."  
  
Cloud: *Covers the pineapple's leaves* "Don't talk like that in front of Junior!"  
  
All Else: *Just sitting and blinking, a bit stupified by the story*  
  
***  
  
And, finally, THE END! WOO! 


End file.
